Field
The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a coiled tubing string.
Description of the Related Art
Coiled tubing strings are used in many applications in the oil and gas industry. The tubing string is formed from flat metal strips that are joined end to end into a flat metal sheet and coiled onto an accumulator. The flat metal sheet is generally uncoiled from the accumulator, bent into tubular form, and welded along the seam to produce a string of tubing. The tubing string is then coiled onto a spool.
Typically, the coiled tubing string is moved to another location and uncoiled from the spool for additional treatment, such as heating, quenching, and tempering to attain specified material properties. Subsequent to the additional treatment, the tubing string is re-coiled onto another spool and transported to another location for additional testing before use in an oil and gas operation. The uncoiling, moving, and re-coiling of the tubing string adds time and expense to the process of manufacturing the tubing string.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of manufacturing a coiled tubing string.